


Yonya

by AlexBarton



Series: Daughter of Oaks [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBarton/pseuds/AlexBarton
Summary: For Tolkien Gen Week, Day One: Familial RelationshipsDoronil views the twins as her own sons, but she knows that they have real parents waiting for them in Valinor.
Series: Daughter of Oaks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453870
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Tolkien Gen Week 2020





	1. First Age, 543 - Beleriand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is somewhat anti-Elwing, not because I dislike her, but because if you're a young kid and your mom leaves you for a rock, you might not understand all the nuance of everything that's going on.

The twins prefer it when Maglor puts them to sleep because it means they get to stay up later than usual. He indulges their requests for stories and songs, and really Maglor enjoys having an enthused audience as well. 

Maedhros rarely tucks the boys in. When he does, it’s a perfunctory check to make sure they’re in bed and have enough blankets. He doesn’t know how to deal with children anymore, that instinct having long been buried. 

Doronil falls somewhere in the middle. She’s no nonsense about their bedtime, but she spares tender forehead kisses and the occasional lullaby. The amount of love she carried for the two twins who were not her own had surprised her in the beginning. She never thought she’d have children with Airëniel, the pair of them too focused on their craft in Aman. The reality of children was far less glamorous than what she had pictured back then, but she was content.

She knew that the twins had taken to calling Maglor _Atya_ and Maedhros _Atar_ , but it still surprised her when, one evening, Elros had sleepily murmured, “Good night _Ammë_.”

She had just brushed his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead, the young peredhel half-asleep already, when she heard him speak. She froze. Movement caught her eye, and she saw Elrond sitting up in his bed, watching her.

“You don’t have to look so sad.”

Doronil blinked. “Elrond, I am not your _Ammë_ , you know this.”

He crossed his arms over his chest. “Mothers are supposed to care for their children, to look after them, and comfort them when they cry, and teach them things. You do all those things for us; our mother left us over a rock. Elros and I agree that you're our _Ammë_.”

Doronil made her way over to Elrond’s bed and sat on the edge. “Elrond, I know you are angry that she left you. I... I do not have a reason for you. I begged her to give up the jewel, and I cannot pretend to understand her reasoning for keeping it, but please do not think she did not love you. She asked me to get you and Elros out of the city, to protect you. Whatever else you may think of her, know that she did love you.”

Elrond wiped away a few tears that had fallen from his eyes, and Doronil wrapped him in a hug.

“I love you and Elros with all my heart, but I cannot be your _Ammë_ because she is waiting for you in Aman.”

After tucking Elrond back into bed, Doronil made her way to the small library where Maedhros and Maglor often spent their evenings. Something of the distress she was feeling must have shown in her face; perhaps Maedhros could see the despair in her eyes, mirroring his own, because he stood quickly.

“What’s wrong? What happened?”

“Elros called me _Ammë_ tonight.” She burst into tears, vision blurring.

Arms wrapped around her, and she wept into the chest in front of her, mourning all that she had lost in a way she had never been able to before.

When her tears eventually dried and her shudders lessened, she looked up to thank Maglor - and saw Maedhros looking highly uncomfortable.

She cleared her throat and stepped back. “Um. Maedhros?”

“Maglor went to check on the twins,” was his only explanation.

He moved away to pour her a glass of water and gestured for her to sit. She took Maglor’s vacant chair and stared into the fire. The pair of them sat in silence until Maglor entered the room, and then Doronil stood.

“Are they alright?”

Maglor waved his hand slightly. “Fine. I talked to them about it, and I told them they could call you _atarnésa_ if that’s alright with you."

Doronil smiled ruefully. “A simplification, but it will do. Thank you Makalaurë.”

He crossed the room and kissed her on the forehead. “Go get some sleep.”

She nodded and made her way to her room. When she was in her bed, she closed her eyes and thought of the twins, the two sons of her heart.


	2. Third Age, 3021 - Imladris

She entered Elrond’s study and found it in complete disarray. The elf in question was found on the balcony, staring out into the valley.

“Elrond?”

He turned.

“Is everything alright? You...” she gestured to the books and papers everywhere, “I thought you were packing.”

He sighed. “I do not know if I am going anymore.”

Doronil quickly walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm. “What do you mean?”

“How can I go over the sea knowing that my child will die?”

Doronil took a deep breath. “Elrond, look at me. There is nothing you can do for her. She will die, and not even your skill in healing will save her. Please listen to me, and trust from my experience that watching someone you love die in front of you... it will crush you. Think of how you felt when Celebrian was fading. Go to the west and be reunited with her. Remember Arwen as she is now, happy and full of life.”

Elrond tucked his face into her shoulder and wept. “And my sons? They have not made their choice. Shall I be sundered from all of my children?”

“I do not think Elladan and Elrohir will choose the gift of Men. They spend much of their time hunting in vengeance for their mother. Do you really think they would choose to never see her again?” She stroked his hair, comforting him like when he was a boy, and continued, “Regardless, Laurë and I are both staying for a little while longer at least. We will make sure that the twins sail with us, even if I have to drag them on the boat myself.”

Elrond huffed out a laugh.

Doronil went to speak, paused for a moment, then steeled herself to say, “Sail to Valinor, _yonya_.”

Elrond’s arms tightened around her. “Thank you, _Ammë_.”

She kissed him on the forehead once, then stepped back. “Do clean your room before dinner please.”


End file.
